Question: On Tuesday, Ben walked to a toy store and decided to buy a doll for $2.11. Ben handed the salesperson $5.32 for his purchase. How much change did Ben receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ben received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ben paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Ben received. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Ben received $3.21 in change.